One-shot -Amor de verano-
by Fujo-Nana
Summary: Inspirada en: Ikanaide Me desperté, en una de las tantas mañanas en aquella cama, en la que compartimos tantas cosas juntos. Ahora, en este diá tan particular. Actúas como si no significase nada en tu vida. Sé que fui un amor de verano, pero creí haber traspasado ese título hacía tanto. CraigxTweek


Amor de verano

Había despertado cansado, disfrutando del placer que sentia en aquella cama. Aun así, me quejé entre susurros, digamos que despertar temprano no era lo mío y que la alarma sonará sin parar no lo mejoraba mucho, por inercia la apagué.

Estuve haciendo un intento de recordar lo que pasó la noche de ayer. Y de mí salio una sonrisa pícara. Habia sido una buena noche a tu lado, disfrutando de cada detalle exclusivo que me dabas entre las sabánas.

Decidí levantarme sin hacer mucho ruido, tal perece que estabas hablando con alguien en el cuarto continuo. Ya tenía preparado un plan ; ir al cuarto, ver donde estabas, acercarme a ti por detrás y darte un abrazo de buenos días. Era perfecto, pero el sueño se estaba convirtiendo en el peor amor no correspondido, obligandome a echarme de nuevo en la cómoda cama. Sabes tu departamento era muy grande para mi gusto y antes de caer, me di cuenta de que sería bueno que me acompañases.

Me palmé la cara y me limpie un poco, quitandome las legañas. Voltee mi vista, quise verificar un poco donde es que estaba, con más exactitud. Me di cuenta de que tus cajones estaban casi vacíos y a lo lejos en la entrada de la cocina habian un par de maletas.

Atine a levantarme e ir rapidamente hacia ti. Solo para preguntarte lo más obvio que se me pasaba por la mente.

-¿En serio? T-tú no crees que me puedo quedar un poco más aquí.

Vagos recuerdos aparecían repentinamente, causándome un ligera jaqueca. De una muy mala forma, me estoy dando cuenta que me dijiste que tenías una oportunidad para por fin hacer reconocer tu pasión. Creo que querias aligerar las cosas con alcohol ¿verdad? Eres un idiota, no… más bien… yo soy el peor estúpido.

Te irás y jamás volverás, si yo me voy ahora, después me daré cuenta que querre estar de nuevo a tu lado.

Si sigo aquí, solo me serán cada vez más incontenibles mis ganas de detenerte.

 _¿Que debo hace?_ , no quiero cometer un error. Eres un amor de verano, que se convierto en una de las más profundas y estables relaciones que tuve, ya te encontré y me siento bien a tu lado, no quiero arriesgarme cometiendo algún tonto error. Me estas obligando a hacerlo, no seas cruel.

Me acerqué a ti por detrás, justo como lo planeé. Te sorprendiste y cortaste la conversación.

Estabas vistiendo mi camisa color celeste, te quedaba demasiado bien. Hacía resaltar tus ojos cafe y cabellos rubios. Recuerdo perfectamente que olías a chocolate o habrá sido cafeína? Ummm… no sé pero olía bien, siempre oliste extrañamente bien. Escondí mi cabeza en tu cuello, tú pasaste aquellos largos delicados dedos entre mis oscuros cabellos. Me tratabas de una manera inigualable.

Tienes suerte de haber cortado hace unos segundos. No hubiera sido bueno que alguien más haya escuchado aquel ruido que salio de tus labios.

Mis manos se metieron dentro de la camisa, te retorciás por las cosquillas que te provocaba y un par de peñizcos que sabía que te molestaban. Hasta que me apartaste delicadamente con esas manos que me traían loco cada vez que me hacían contacto. Era ironico, ya que yo era el que más le gustaba tocar.

Luego de un rato. Fijé mirada en ti, tan solo eso basto para saber que iba a ser incómodo, hasta como volvites me parecía que era más que suficiente. Del camisón pasaste a algo "casual y masculino"

El rojo de nuestras mejillas cesó cuando nos volvimos a ver en la cocina, preparaste algo ligero para una noticia fuerte y obvia.

-Me tengo que ir … Y no creo volver nunca a verte.

Te paraste, recogiste tu plato me dejaste solo con la palabra en la boca. Estabas frío. Sin embargo, sabia que tu corazón se ahogaba en tristeza. Cuando volviste a entrar, no sé de que manera me habras visto mas note un sonrojo en tus mejillas. No me lo vas a negar. Estabamos en la misma situación.

Y aunque nuestra historia, iba a terminar. Quería aprovechar los ultimos momentos a tu lado.

-Voy contigo.

Te abrazé, te miré y te besé. Tres simples actos para lograr tu sí. Tanto antes como ahora.

Bien, ahora creo ser el idiota más grande de todos. Acompañandote, creando recuerdos del ultimo momento juntos, duele, duele demasiado. Chocamos miradas. Vestias bien, un traje floreado muy tradicional, todo te quedaba siempre bien. Te lo habia dicho ¿no?.

Solo fingía, tenía que fingir por ti. No podía dejar que algo casi fugaz que pasamos te afectará.

Aun así, ¿valía la pena?. Ambos estamos mintiendo, estoy seguro. Veo tus ojos y dicen qué te detenga. Mis palabras quieren salir. ¿ Soy un tonto pensando en que eres capaz de dar todo por mí? .Tengo los pies en la tierra y sé que, tendrás una nueva oportunidad. No volverás a necesitarme y te olvidarás de todo lo que pasamos alguna vez … insisti lo suficiente, mostré lo suficiente para que lo notarás?

¡Basta! Quiero que se detenga esto. Haré todo, solo por ti.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, te segui sin mucho que pensar. Sabes siempre me sorprendia cada día más, siempre fue así desde que te conocí. Claramente me acuerdo que eras alguien muy sumergido en las artes escenicas, mis ojos se deleitaban con esa actuación tan bien ejecutada tuya. Nada, no me decías nada ¿acaso no me notas? … estoy cayendo en la rabia.

Listo, tu vuelo ya parte. Quiero romper algo, quiero desahogarme, te vas como si nada de lo nuestro hubiese significado nada. Venga, recuerdas la otra noche? O acaso es que, has tenido otras mucho mejores.

Solo dime algo, no quiero que te vayas. ¿Aun soy joven para ti?. Nos llevamos 5 años, eso no es demasiado. Mis ojos se estan llenando de agua.

 _Tan solo dime …_

Creo que yo fui el único que se estaba ahogando. Creo haber sido yo el unico en negar todo. Creo que yo, soy el unico que querie actuar como un estupido egoísta. Deteniendote. Ahora eres dueño de mis lágrimas, una linda forma de recordar un amor de verano, un tonteo de tantos.

Estoy llorando, se te rompio la máscara y tus labios besan mis ojos, Encontraste una manera de consolarme de nuevo.

-No te pongas así

Oh no… aquella mirada, no te das cuenta que no me resisto, no tedas cuenta de lo malo que estas siendo.

-Encontrarás a alguien más, aun eres joven. Yo estaré siempre viajando no podré verte seguido. Aunque quisiese, tampoco te puedo llevar conmigo. –Mentiroso.

-Te quiero

-Vamos, t-tienes que seguir. Tan solo entiendeme, No puedo. –Me duele

-Si puedes

-Tengo que irme –Tus palabras se clavan en mi corazón

-No me abandones

-Te amo – Yo te odio, Fue un lindo beso, uno de los más largos y bellos que recordaré. Creo que dijiste algo antes de irte, algo casi inaudible "perdón"

Quízas fue eso.

Ahora tu estés en alguna parte del mundo que ni imaginó como se debe llamar. Y yo tan solo estoy empezando en la carrera en donde eres uno de las más conocidos. Si estuvieses aquí, solo te diría, que nunca volví a aparecer en una cama diferente, mas que en la tuya. La última.

Me pregunto si soy estupido al aun recordarte o un imbecil al creer que tendria una nueva oportunidad contigo. En cualquiera de los casos, he crecido y alguien me esta ayudando a darme cuenta de la respuesta. No tendra esos ojos marrones que tu tenias, sin embargo son verde esmeralda como la esperanza de sanar mi corazón.

Extra:

A aquel chico que conocí, una temporada de verano. Tengo que ser sincero al mencionar que si no hubiese sido por el miedo y por aquella oportunidad que podría haber tenido nuevamente, estaría de nuevo con él, para siempre todo lo que me quedase de vida.

Aquel día en que me fui. Traté de actuar, lo más frío que pude. Pero por más que lo hacía, él hacía despertar en mí, aquellas malas costumbres que tenía de niño. Si con tan solo decir, que me hizo volver aquella adicción de café, que alguna vez tuve.

Risas, abrazos, besos y escenas de todo tipo. Era una relación sana con sus matices de adolescente. Y a pesar de, que fuera un pequeño un tanto inmaduro le enseñe lo más que podía sobre como sobrellevar ciertas cosas de la vida. Siempre me inspiro a cuidarle.

Un día estabamos en la playa, jugando o montando aquellas grandes olas y al otro día nos perdíamos en aquellos bosques paradísiacos del pueblo. Creían que era una mala influencia sin embargo nunca fue así.

Quizás fue por eso que lo vi tan rabioso, si hubiera sido más valiente. Le hubiera dicho al taxista que nos llevase al puerto. Nos hubieramos escapado, tomando el primer barco que viesemos, sin pensar en nada. Tan solo estando nosostros.

Nosotros éramos un perfecta dúo.

Lo volví a ver, un día de escapada con una amiga. Habíamos vuelto para dar una actuación publica. Se notaba que había crecido, una sonrisa salio de mí, una de orgullo y de admiración. Me iba acercar a regalarle el abrazo más fuerte de todos.

Pero, un chico apareció agarrandolé la mano. No hacía destacar más, de que había empezado una nueva historia.

Una lágrima, tan solo una, recorrio mi mejilla. Volví donde estaba mi acompañante y nos fuimos a otra parte, teníamos mucho que hacer y nuestra unica excusa era salir a buscar inspiración.

Holen! :D

Pues emmmm…. Me inspiré en la canción **Ikanaide** , así que no sé si ponerle One-shot o Song Fic … but well.

Les dejó el watch?v=W-vtxpEg7b0(Cover de MafuMafu y Soraru 3 )

Estoy emocianda de al fin terminar esto 3. Si les gusto haganmelo saber! Y si conocen algún doujinshi o comic Fanart de SP también! , serán bien recompesados ;D hehehe. De pasó si hay algún error con la ortografía mis más grandes disculpas uAuU, estoy trabajando en eso =v= U.

Espero les haya, gustado : D


End file.
